A Twist to The Love Story of Toby Cavanaugh and Spencer Hastings
by kpb1spoby
Summary: Spencer and Toby go to the same school and she is terrified of what he will do. Will he hurt her or love her? Will they become a family? Will her family allow him to be in her family?
1. Happiness

"Spencer walks through the doors of the school and notices someone out of the corner of her eye, it was Toby Cavanaugh, she didn't even want to completely look at him so she just kept her head straight towards her locker. He walked past her and she caught a whiff of his smell, she tensed up as she smelled him. As soon as she knew he had left the school she ran outside and tried to get a look at him. Her friends ran outside after Spencer Aria said, " Spence why did you run outside?" Spencer looked at her trying to come up with a lie that would be believable so they wouldn't know that she was chasing after toby Cavanaugh. Spencer finally answer " I was trying to get to Mr. Fitz so I could turn in my homework," Spencer looked worried but the girls believed her and headed down to their cars. When Spencer pulled into her driveway she saw Toby walking over to her car, he wasn't hesitant at all, he looked her in the eyes in a very sweet manner and said " I saw you run out after I went outside but I just thought your were running after someone else so I didn't do anything," since the time that he approached her Spencer had been blushing and was tense. Toby continued with "now that i have gotten that out of the way i was wondering if you wanted to got to dinner with me?" In Spencer's mind she was saying "no don't do it," but not listening to her mind was what spencer did, but only when it wasn't a big deal. SO she said "yes, I would love to go to dinner pick me up around.

Toby knocked on her door, at dinner she could not stop looking at him but by the time their meals coming to an end Toby couldn't keep his eyes off of her either. After dinner they headed back to Spencer's house, Toby being a gentleman walked around to Spencer's door and they walked hand in hand to the door. When Spencer turned around to say goodbye and goodnight Toby looked at Spencer and whispered loud enough for her to hear " I cannot believe how stunning and beautiful you look," Spencer blushed and looked down at the ground, Toby gently placed his fingers just below her jaw and gently kissed her. Spencer felt her throat tighten and she leaned in and kissed him slightly harder, the kiss lasted longer than they had expected.

They both lean back and she smiled he slid his hands down to her waist and, she took his face in her hands and they kissed passionately. She was in shock after so she looked at his torso and where his hands were. Toby looked down at Spencer in awh and said "goodnight i will call you tomorrow," he started to walk back to his truck smiling at the fact that he just kissed SPENCER HASTINGS. Spencer was confused why he would want to leave after that kiss she slightly yelled "you know that you can come inside and we can sit and watch a movie." They both walked in and sat on the couch and started to look for a movie the finally agreed on the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The Notebook, /emby the middle of the movie Spencer had her head on Toby's shoulder, she looked up to see that Toby was looking at her. Spencer sat up and in a seductive way she looked at him, she slowly leaned in and kissed him, their lips fit perfectly together.

Spencer began to lean back and pull Toby on top of her, she found the hem of his t-shirt and pushed her hands on his soft skin, all at the same time they never broke this kiss. Toby and Spencer were both breathing heavier, Toby broke the kiss and said " Spencer we can't do this it's wrong, I would be taking advantage of you," Spencer looked confused and whispered "i want you to, you would not being taking advantage of me I want you." He looked at her and smiled and asked " can we go up to your bedroom though?" She smiled and nodded yes, he picked her up and had his hands on her thighs, she had wrapped her arms around his neck. When they reached her room he sat her on the bed and started kissing her neck " do you have anything," she whispered into his ear he replied with a nod and he walked back down hesitant about leaving her at this time and moment. When he got she had pulled the blankets all the way down to the bottom, smiled at her and kissed her slipping his hands up her shirt at the same time she was doing the same to him.

As soon as they broke they kiss she pulled the shirt off of him and kissed his collarbone and pulled him into bed with her he slowly raised her shirt up enough to feel the middle of her bra straps. She stopped and took her shirt off the rest of the way and Toby is laying on top of Spencer, kisses her neck gently biting all the way down to the rim of her bra and she leaned forward and unhooked the back revealing herself and he continued down her stomach once he reached her lower stomach and began to unbutton her pants. He pushed her pants off showing her black lace underwear he stopped and asked "have you ever done it before?" She looked away in an embarrassed motion and shook her head no, he lifted her head and said,"it is nothing to be ashamed of, it just means that you were waiting for someone and you think that I should be the very first person." She tugged at the back of his pants trying to remove the, he unbuttoned them and slid them off onto the ground, she pulled him closer to her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist. Toby started kissing throughout her neck to her collarbone she pulled his head up and he kissed her passionately sliding his tongue between her lips and she releases a slight moan of pleasure, they continue and she squeezes a fist full of the sheets as he begins. They're both breathing heavily and spencer rolls on top of toby and they sit up and Spencer is sitting on his legs, she begins to grind slowly on him and he stops to kiss her. After that the lay in each other's arms and Spencer drifts off on Toby's chest after Spencer and finally asleep Toby falls asleep holding Spencer.


	2. And It Continues

As the sun shined through Spencer's windows and woke her up, she yawned and looked at Toby and smiled at the sight of seeing him still asleep. After a few minutes of lying on his chest feeling him breathing and feeling his heart slowly beating, but she noticed that he took a deep breath and kissed the top of her head. She lifted her head up and slowly leaned in towards him kissed him and he kissed her back. They just layed down for about 30 more minutes and Toby jumped up and pulled his pants on quickly and asked spencer " what if your parents are home and they come up here and see me they don't exactly love me?!" Spencer pushes herself onto her knees on her bed and smiles and looks at him foolishly and said " no they're on a business trip for two weeks," she sits down and says with a playful frown and says" so that means that I will be here all alone no one to look after me," he sends her a smile and gets onto her bed on his hands and knees and says " good i think we are going an extra hour to wake up." He gently pushes her onto her back and kisses her harder than he did last night. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled his waist against hers. In the middle spencer's phone started to vibrate and she didn't notice it but after a few times but between kisses Toby tries to get the words out " Spence...Your...Phone...is vibrating..." and she looked over and the caller ID and said "mom" she pushed him off and stood up quickly and trying to catch her breath while saying " hey mom" she said "Spencer why are you so out of breath?" she took a second but she finally responded with " i decided to take an early run," she pushed the phone away from her mouth and turned towards Toby and said " what do I tell her!?" He stood up and knocked on Spencer's door and Spencer turned her phone back down and quickly said, " mom I have to go Toby is knocking at the door, we are having breakfast." Toby walked slowly towards Spencer and whispered, " now where were we?"

He picked her up and turned around so she was on top of him straddling his waist. She tangled her fingers in the back of his hair and moved her lips down to his lower collarbone, Toby knowing that it will leave a mark he didn't stop her. He started to go up the back of her shirt and works his way up high enough so he could pull it over her head, revealing her blue bra and she without hesitation she pulled him onto her almost as if she hadn't see him in days but they have been together since last night. She pulled her head back and sighed " I have to go to a shower," he frowned and but nodded letting her get out of bed and take a shower

He got dressed waiting for spencer to be done in the shower, as she walked into her bedroom he looked her up and down and said "I have to go to work, I am already running a few minutes behind." She looked at him reassuring that she would be alright alone on a saturday morning. He lifted her chin and kissed her she looked sad that he had to leave but she understood that he had to work, she hugged him and he kissed the top of her head.

When she walked down the stairs she was startled by Ian standing in the kitchen, he looked at her in a disgusted way acting as if she had just rolled in a pit of mud. She tried to ignore him but he grabbed her shoulder setting her back and he firmly stated " if you ever let that murderer back into this house don't think that I won't tell your parents," he looked straight into her eyes like was going to hurt her more than he already had. She pulled her arm loose quickly going out the door grabbing her car keys and purse and heading to her car on her way to the brew, once she arrived with her hair still wet from her morning shower she walked up to the counter and ordered a triple-shot espresso calling over to Emily to tell her what just happened. "Spencer i can't talk i'm at work" Spencer hurried over to her and explained why she had a look of terror in her eyes. "Ian grabbed my arm and it is gonna leave a bruise," Emily quickly ripped off her apron and asked for the cashier to take her place for a moment. She ran outside and asked what his reason for doing this was, spencer looked down at her hands and quietly said, "Toby Cavanaugh slept over at my house last night," she looked a little confused but a little taken back at the same, she stepped back bracing herself on a chair she asked Spencer, almost yelling, " why did he sleep at your house, better yet why is he even coming into your house i thought you were terrified of him?" Spencer looked up at Em and said " do you remember when I randomly ran out of the school last week on Friday?" Emily nodded her head " well i wasn't running after Mr. Fitz, I was going after Toby." she looked infuriated towards Spencer by the time she finished her sentence.

It was the next day and she hadn't talked to none of the girls especially Emily, but Toby called her, she didn't tell her about the Ian incident, and they talked for hours before Spencer nearly fell asleep on the phone. By that afternoon he had come over and watched a movie before they went to the brew to eat lunch. Toby looked down at spencer, she was laying on his chest listening to his heart beat putting her in a trance, he kissed the top of her head snapping her out of her daze and asking, "are you getting hungry? Maybe we could go to the brew and then we can come back here and come back just like this and watch some more movies?" she smiled at the ideas of coming back home onto the couch. They got into Spencer's car, as they arrived to the Brew, Emily gestured for Spencer to go over to the table that she was cleaning and she asked her, " have you told him about the Ian thing?" She only responded with a shake of her head Toby looked at Spencer and stood up she turned and looked at his face and smiled. Emily just scoffed and rolled her eyes, Toby was worried about Emily and Spencer's' relationship with her best friend, he asked " what is going on with you and Em?" She shook her head reassuring him that it was just "drama."

They got home after a bit and Hanna and Aria were sitting at the kitchen island, Spencer grabbed Toby's shirt that was closer to his neck pulling him down so that he could kiss her. They backed up into the kitchen as Toby was running his hands from her shoulders to the small of her back, Hanna cleared her throat and said " um... I think you guys can finish this later," Spencer pulled away from him quickly turning around wiping her mouth. She removed her jacket revealing the bruise that he had left when he threatened her and Toby, Hanna and Aria both yelled in confusion " Spencer, what in the world happened to your arm?" Toby looked at her arm and said "how could you not tell me this happened and how it happened, did someone do this to you?!"

It was Ian!" she exclaimed, Toby turned around and looked at her sternly and asked her "why did you not tell me about this when it happened?" She felt her eyes fill with tears, and mumbled, "because I didn't want you to overreact like you're doing right now!" He hugged her and whispered " i'm sorry I just can't think of anyone hurting you physically or mentally," Spencer's cries turned into sobs. The girls look at Toby and nodded letting him know that they were leaving. He let her go and said, " Spencer if anything like this ever happens to you I have to know immediately so we can report it or just letting me deal with it myself," she looked up and gently grazing her lips against his. He looked at her and said, " I need to go to work but I am getting off around 7:30 so I will call you," " will you stay again with me tonight, you make me feel safe." He kissed her hair and walked out of the door./p


	3. The Pain

Spencer was cooking lunch waiting on Toby to come home from work, she suddenly dropped to the floor dropping the jar of jelly in her hands. No one came home or called her except Toby he texted her letting her know that he was on his way to her house from work but she didn't respond. He walked into her house and dropped his jacket on the ground at the sight of her lying on the ground, he ran over screaming her name repeatedly hoping that she would wake up. He called 9-1-1, telling them that his girlfriend had passed out and he didn't know how long she was down. Spencer slowly opened her eyes in a hospital bed freaking out trying to get out of bed and Toby ran over to her side trying to explain to her that she had passed out and he found her on the floor. He started to tear up and said, "I wish I hadn't gone to work, this wouldn't have happened to you." Spencer frowned and said "no me passing out has absolutely nothing to do with you."

Wren walked in with her results and began with " Spencer you're awake," he looked pleased he continued, "the results came back, Spencer you blacked out and in your blood test your had chemicals that cannot be recognized by our machines. She looked at toby with concern in her eyes he looked down in disappointment. " Will it damage any of my organs?" she asked Wren he shook his head no. They both sighed in relief he looked at her and kissed her head and then her nose and finally he pushed his lips against her soft lips, he moved his hands down to the small of her back and someone cleared their throat at the door entering her hospital room, he pulled his head away slowly and looked over to see Hanna standing in the doorway. He left the room so that they could talk, Hanna automatically began with, " oh my gosh I wish I had someone to kiss me like that, but anyways did 'A' put you in here?" She smiled a little bit and nodded her head yes answering her question. He walked back into the room saying, " Spencer they released you, so you can go home if you want to," She smiled and said, "can we go to your house if no one is there?" As they were walking out Toby picked Spencer up and carried her out and asked her if she had noticed anything that had changed in the house telling her that "A" had been in there but she said, "no."

Back at Spencer's house they laid on her bed, Toby had his arms wrapped around her, they fell asleep like this. In the morning Spencer woke up first, she didn't want to wake up so she stayed with her head on his chest, after about 20 minutes she got restless and so she began to butterfly kiss from his chest up to his jaw and then finally to his lips and he woke up. He didn't know what was happening at first so he pulled but once he gently pushed her head back down to his lips, he sat up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and she pulled and asked, "what was that for?" " Can I not just kiss my loving girlfriend in the morning?"She smiled lightly and whispered, "I love you so much Toby Cavanaugh, I don't think anyone has ever loved more than i love you," he chuckled and said into her neck, "I love you too Spencer Hastings."

When they went down to begin making breakfast her parents walked in the house and she asked her mom and dad both, " what are you doing here i thought you were out on a business trip until Sunday?" " Nope we won the case much faster than we had planned." Spencer looked shocked and yet no one has said anything about Toby standing behind Spencer and finally her dad asked politely " since when have you been friends with Toby Cavanaugh?" no even acting like he was standing there. Spencer took his hand, smiled and said with gratitude, "actually we're dating!" He looked furious so he took her by the arm and angrily spitted, " I don't know why you would think that we would be alright with you dating Toby Cavanaugh?" She pulled her arm out of his grip and ran out the door behind Toby.

Back at Toby's house he looked at her and asked, " what do you think about me getting a loft above the brew just for me and you?" She smiled and hugged him he wrapped his arms around her and added to the fact that he is getting a loft, " I just want to get away from this family, Jenna creeps me out and she smiles every time I say 'I'm going out with Spencer' and she is always watching me like she is waiting for me to do something wrong." Spencer didn't respond she just started to kiss up along his collarbone, he pulled her face up, he couldn't take it anymore she was teasing him, and kissed her passionately. She broke the kiss saying, " I don't think I will ever get enough of you." He smiled, his eyes still closed, he pulled her shirt off without a warning and kissed behind her ear, a slight moan escaped her mouth and he smiled into her skin. He wrapped his arm around her waist and carried her up the stairs into his room and onto his bed. She took his shirt off and threw it on the ground, her pants joined his shirt on the floor. Toby pulled back and said, " I know this is weird timing but what if we had a baby," she responded " i'm imaging a newborn with a six pack," they both laughed. Toby looked at her beauty and wondered how it was humanly possible to be that beautiful, he kissed her sliding his tongue along her bottom lips before he let him pass. They both let out a slight moan about three seconds apart, she moved her hands along the small of his back and pushed him against her waist he wanted her more than ever, they were more in-love than they had ever been and she couldn't be happier. He kissed down her stomach and pulled her underwear down and kissed her once more before he began. She gasped out of pleasure, he smiled continuing to kiss her neck not purposely leaving a mark but he did. They laid in each other's arms for another hour and Spencer finally said, "I need to take a shower," he smiled and then nodded as she was standing up he say the lovemarks that he left on her, he stood up and surprised spencer by quickly turning her around and showed her. She just shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't care " I am so sorry Spencer i didn't mean to put those marks on you, I figured you would stop me before they got this bad." Toby said in the saddest voice she had ever heard. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her body still completely naked but she didn't care, " I don't care don't beat yourself up about this it will be fine it's not like i'm going home anytime soon." He still seemed upset so she tried to cheer him up by pushing him up against the wall kissing him fiercely and he pushed her back and said, " I don't want to risk hurting you I know you think it's nothing but to me it means a lot and it can say a lot about a person, just go take a shower and we can talk when you get out." "I love you Toby and nothing even close to a hickey can change that," she kissed him and headed into the bathroom leaving the door cracked. Once she got out of the shower he was lying on the bed asleep she smiled at him, he looked so peaceful, she kissed the top of his head and he opened his eyes and pulled her next to him wrapping his arms around her he started to say, " i'm sorr-" she interrupted him with her lips crushing against his and and said " I don't want to hear mister."


	4. All I Can Do Is Smile When I see You!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a24538866c8a231ad9905f54f047c56f""Spencer I got granted a loan so I can rent the loft and the loan will cover the rent for a year," Toby yelled as he walked into her house. She turned around and smiled, jumping into his arms and kissing him lightly, " now that we're going to live together we are going to have to tell my parents and I don't think they will be too happy," Spencer reminded Toby a she was still holding her. He let her slide down and saying " I know, let's go tell them now to get it over with and so we can pack up all of your things." Back at Spencer's house her mother and father were amazed at the news, they both walked out of the living room not saying anything just disappointed that she went against their wishes. They didn't even want Spencer talking to him let alone living with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c26e6bf6abdb225398a417a13dd9f44f"As Spencer was packing her things Toby reminded her that she only had a limited amount of space, but that also reminded her that she was always going to be near him she wouldn't have to worry about sneaking him out of her room in the morning. She walked over to Toby looking him up and down and said, " all I can do is smile when I see you or even think of you," he smiled looking at her and pushing her down onto the bed and kissing her, Spencer tried to push his shirt but he stopped her whispering to her, " your parents are here we can't do this, but back at my place," he had a grin on his face and knew that it wouldn't be right to but she knew that they would be alone at the loft every night so it would be okay. She nodded her head and pushed him off of her gently, " I love you," she smiled as he said this, she never wanted to leave whenever he said this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a2b28f86dd31b5187fb2f5c52eb9553"For a moment Spencer thought she was going to lose everything after receiving an anonymous text message that said, " I know all your secrets, you tell anyone about me I will make sure you never see that kid laying in your bed. -A" She wanted to tell someone but she couldn't. Just as she put her phone down Toby walked down the stairs without her knowing, he placed his hand on her shoulder and she jumped, not expecting him to be awake, she turned around and kissed him lightly on the cheek before walking into the kitchen. " What's wrong babe?" Toby asked in a concerned voice, she responded quickly with a fake smile on her face, " nothing i'm fine." He nodded his head and walked over to her and kissed her neck from behind, "stop it," she said playfully "make me." he demanded she turned around and backed away slowly and ran up the stairs all the way to her room while Toby followed her. "Don't do it Toby," she said not wanting to be too loud because her sister might be home by now, " don't do what? I was just going to throw you back in that bed and never let you leave."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2a616ed70672111dc1887a7361b8fd6""Do it i dare you," she said to him wanting him again just as much as she always did but not the same this time. He picked her up and threw her on the bed playfully, " I was going to do something but now I don't remember what," he said still playing along with Spencer. She pulled his head down kissing him and the pulling away and whispering, "was that what you were going to do? But now you don't have to worry about that because I beat you to it," he smiled and nodded and kissed her and she kissed him back while tugging at the waistband of his shorts. He laughed and she pulled away and said with her eyes still closed, " what is so funny Mr. Cavanaugh? Don't laugh n my mouth especially right now." He nodded and responded with, " I just think it is funny that we end up in back in bed within five minutes of being out." She didn't respond she just pulled his head back down to kiss him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f98e4c702c3a5d030f44efca03c5740"She rolled on top of Toby kissing him, Toby hasn't seen this side of Spencer but he liked it, she kissed him while pinning his arms down beside his head so he couldn't touch her. He didn't exactly not being able to touch her so he rolled back onto her doing the same but making sure not to hurt her, she smiled and said, "excuse me can I not touch you?" "Sorry but nope if i'm not aloud to touch you, neither can you," he smirked and she pulled her hands out and stopped kissing him taunting him to let her touch him. after about thirty seconds of her not kissing or even touching him he said "fine you can touch me, just kiss me you crazy lady." She pulled his head down and kissed him, they both took each other's clothing items off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5b1ec161fff13e5b2e67f998564d890"After about an hour they were still laying in bed with Spencer curled up against Toby's chest, he kissed the top of her head and headed off to the shower. She frowned when he got out of bed because he was so warm, after he got out of the shower Spencer suggested that they get out of the house and go to the park. As they were heading to the park Spencer got another text message that said, " Oh poor Spencer it will break Toby's little heart when he finds out that you're lying to him. Better not tell!" Since Spencer was driving Toby checked her phone and was shocked at the message she had received that said, " Oh poor Spencer it will break Toby's little heart when he finds out that you're lying to him. Better not tell!" " Spence what is this and who sent it?" Toby asked she looked over and saw the surprised look on her face and stopped the car as soon as she could. " Toby I can explain but i can't tell you everything," he just looked at her and asked " why lie to me Spencer," she started to think about why this "A" person was doing this to her. " please just tell me I will try to not get mad but tell me," he said before she could get anything else out of her mouth but she said " I can't tell you, if I do everyone I love will get hurt and that means that you will get hurt and I can't live without you Toby." He looked down putting his hand on her shoulder and saying, "I promise you can tell me I won't get hurt and we will figure out who this person is and he, she, it, bitch will pay for threatening me you and the others." She still didn't want to tell him she was still to scared that people would get hurt, " I don't exactly know who it is, it came from a blocked number but that is what was worrying me this morning. I haven't told anyone but you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52853334dce1724f917ed8a418f4834f""I love you Spencer so much and I will always love you," Toby said after kissing the top of her head. When they got home they she laid down as Toby was making dinner and she drifted to sleep. Toby brought her food into the living room of Spencer's house and saw that she was sleeping and couldn't help but take a picture of how adorable she looked, he kissed her forehead and she woke up and softly moaned and whispered, "no, baby I don't want to wake up." He smiled and carried her up to the bed, when he laid her down she wouldn't let him go she kept a good grip around his neck. " Lay down with me I know you're tired just please lay with me," she said in a sleepy voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82f0b07a7720587b2060efc94f5eeafc""Okay let me go down and clean up the kitchen," he said with a smile on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de11785cf518a151986625112b7a59ef"She frowned and said, " no don't leave me, we can clean it up in the morning." He nodded and crawled into bed with her after taking off her pants and his shirt along with his pants. After about ten minutes she was knocked out laying on his chest and soon after that he was asleep also./p 


	5. Some Surprising News

Toby and Spencer are now living in their loft above the brew, it has been a year since their first night together so Spencer wanted to do something sweet for him. She set up over a hundred candles in the loft and lit them all so that by the time he was home they could celebrate. Toby got home late that night, which was a good thing because they didn't have to eat dinner. After he walked in he didn't say anything but, " happy anniversary baby, I love you." She smiled and said, "I love you too, happy anniversary to you too baby," he picked her up and walked into the bedroom. They were laying on the bed as she removed his clothes, he did the same to her he smiled into her neck, she giggled.

He looked up and said, "what is so funny?"

"Nothing, I just thought that you would want to eat or maybe talk a little bit."

She didn't let him answer before she pulled his head back down onto her lips. When they woke up the next morning Spencer woke up first, obviously she is always, she ran her hands up his chest moving lightly moving up toward his face and lightly kissed him waking him up. He kissed her back making her smile, she pulled her head back.

"Well then aren't happy at this hour?" he said in his morning groggy voice.

She laid her head back and closed her eyes pretending to sleep and sat up abruptly and said, "you know that i'm laying right next you, possibly the best person to wake up to."

He smiled and got up walking into the kitchen to make them dinner. Spencer walked into the kitchen with a big box behind her back, she placed the present on the counter and jumped up onto the counter next to sitting there. Toby turned around and smiled at the gift and said, "nope I don't want my gift yet, I want to give you your present first," he handed her a small box and inside it was a small necklace that had a "S" from the game scrabble.

"Thank you baby, I love it so much you didn't have to get me anything." she said starting to tear up a little bit.

"I know but I really wanted to show you just how much I do love you," he responded in a loving voice.

They sat and Toby opened up his gift and it was just a picture frame that had a bunch of pictures in the frame. They continued the day with movies and making out on the couch and transferring to her bedroom.


	6. More Information

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="535ace9ef7d8a055e80b87d821e9221f"* about four weeks later nothing much has happened it has been pretty chill around the loft*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d3ec885e4f5d91950c4a57ff5a4b040"Spencer woke up to get ready to go to school at 6:45 in the morning like always, she turned got underneath the bathroom counter and saw a small blue box that said tampon on it and she stopped and got what she needed out. She suddenly noticed that she may be lay so she ran back to her phone checking the date on her phone, she counted days and her face went pale. Toby woke up with her almost falling but she sat on the bed before she hit the ground. He stood up and rushed to the other side of the bed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="921c2ef93fff5de267b420bb1f5a2f10""What's wrong Spencer, did you get sick in the bathroom," she didn't respond he had a worried look on her face she wasn't saying anything back to him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09bf70dcbd460704d9e1c169bef9fc27"" I...I...I..." she kept stuttering , he kissed her forehead and she whispered, " i'm late."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9cfbddbcddf02b888bca36ea1832b97"She looked up at him and started crying, he stared at her in disbelief "does this mean you're pregnant?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2eeebe587a0c349e2dfb71029c5b1f10"She nodded her head unwillingly, "yes i'm pregnant, what are we going to do, i'm going to have to dropout-" he cut her off, " no no no we will figure this out you only have three months left in highschool it will be okay we ARE going to figure this out and the rest of our lives. Spencer I love you so much I promise I will never leave you I will be here the whole time beside you." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cce1590f195d7bfe6015a3b559938af"She smiled and kissed him but still crying, trying to hold the tears back. After getting out of bed and taking a shower Toby made her breakfast. She came down the stairs with her face still puffy, "I called my doctor and I have an appointment later on this afternoon." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4d5950380252dbb1c4920039800b192"After they left the loft to the doctor's office Spencer was sitting in the passenger seat rubbing her stomach he asked, " are you okay Spence?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4cdae0ce6898a78b18e344e5f20cec0""No i'm pregnant and 18 not even out of highschool." she said worriedly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4e6bce97e916650c695d5cbdb0c634b"When they got to the doctor they told her that she is seven weeks along. Spencer told Toby that she needed to tell her mother./p 


	7. More

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32981d8236e093fe9fb21ee288ff6ff5"*At the Hasting's house talking to Veronica about the baby*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b72adaf9e2a6a71cb13a4c8c182a9df""Mom sit down me and Toby need to talk to you about something pretty important," Spencer said in a low sincere voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b3d2e075dd2eb0158d56a1efc211258"Veronica looked at both Spencer and Toby confused not knowing what was going on, "what's wrong Spencer?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6316c1f7814905492ac32d57b812ffee""Mo..." she stuttered not wanting to have a negative response but she knew that is what she was going to receive, "mom i'm pregnant and it's Toby's baby." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c591d991e0b6f8737e78753b7204a90"Veronica looked at Toby and asked, "how could this happen you are only nineteen years old, you're not even out of highschool?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94e251790acf387bd1422787e7e2ac80"Spencer started to cry and lean her head on Toby's shoulder not wanting to look at her mother, she knew that she was disappointed. Veronica stood up and walked towards the stairs to go up to her bedroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c82ddcbd13d6514ed493029782614c71""Call me if you need anything and tell me when you go to the doctor's office I will go with you if you want me too," Veronica walked up the stairs and go into her bedroom. Spencer looked at Toby and instantly broke into tears, " shh," Toby tried to calm her down but nothing was working. He picked her up and put her in the car and headed back to the loft./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3277088683a60fc69d9001ce8c83de62"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*back at the loft*/span /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4623d7e611a32fd6aef30d32df43c8af"Toby brought her into the loft carrying her bridal style she was asleep now from crying herself to sleep in the car./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d75ee9220efe3fe89d50d423186c8f57""Toby lay with me please," she said as he laid her in the bed. He laid beside her and wrapped his hands around her stomach and they both fell asleep like that. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32b133c646a7d8cc363a35639e6cad18"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"* in the middle of the night/span*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b89cafcfb3ec86b7af7ae4d5f8eb7be2"Spencer shakes and jumps out of bed screaming like she has just seen a ghost./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c9b4b93dbb7a96701f57cd98fa79684""Babe, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Toby asked after he woke up from the sounds of her cries./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3112026d58e31d6d73fe730693594818""I thought you were Wren, I dreamed that you were Wren." she could barely get the words out. He gently pulled her back into bed and she wept into his chest he stroked the back of her hair. When they woke up her eyes were pink and puffy, Toby walked down to the kitchen and made breakfast for the both of them. She was still in bed but now sitting up watching tv./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3063665e64407e9d7cabd2e68c5b3ec4""Goodmorning babe I made you some eggs and bacon for you and the baby," she smiled and kissed him. For most of the day they laid in bed but around 5:30 they went down to the brew and drank some coffee before going back up to lay on the couch and watch movies. Spencer fell asleep on the couch while toby was rubbing her back and placing little butterfly kisses on the back of her neck./p 


	8. Graduation

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42fa64c050b5312ca7f925ed7e55c58d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*at the high school getting ready for graduation*/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Spencer is now 12 weeks along in her pregnancy and she was showing just a little bit but not too much that she couldn't hide it. Eventually all the girls were called up to the stage and when Spencer was called Toby and her parents stood up and clapped and cheered for her. After the students were released Spencer automatically ran up into Toby's arms and hugged him wrapping her legs around his waist kissing him when he let her down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13e25f9385aeb4a451b96d01a69c2fb8"" Congrats baby I'm so proud of you I love you forever," he said proudly. She kissed him again and he bent down onto one knee and pulled out a black ring box./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbdd822e158b9ffd18382c0b188dbdd7""Spencer we have been together for about a year and a half and now I know that you are the one I want But Spencer Jill Hastings will you marry me?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She was speechless but after s minute she smiled and said " of course I'll marry you I would love to," he picked her up after putting the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ba008b60d4d9c645d7cd57aee497b00"Later on at the restaurant after Spencer had told the other girls and telling her parents and receiving the 'congrats' and 'i'm so happy for you guys' from everyone even peers that had graduated that same night that say Toby propose. Spencer would send Toby looks that indicated that she wanted to get home so he would act as tired as possibly and finally after all the gifts were exchanged and the stories that they had cherished from their earlier high school days. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0ccbe0bdd9201c1ed33c76bbd3e3e56""Thanks guys so much and congrats to everyone that graduated but I am getting really tired so I think i'm just going to go to home," Spencer tried to say this in a tired voice but still everyone saw thought her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdd17a14828b41ab3b94c72c77e9d364"Hanna sent her a smirk and said " yeah i'm sure you and your FIANCE are REAL tired," Spencer shot her a look that made her laugh and so did the other girls along with their dates. Toby just looked at her and laughed but Spencer still didn't find it as funny as the others./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f44ac0d6cf231729c1d8403cbb2d132c"When they pulled into the parking lot of the brew Spencer looked at Toby and smiled from ear to ear with excitement. He returned the smile and the walked up the stairs into their loft, he kissed her and rubbed his nose against hers. When she went into their bedroom he followed her to help her get out of her dress./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b2c4d5d167d3988db546d21070146c3"As he was unzipping the back of her dress while kissing her neck, she laughed a little bit, "I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"can/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5c1fd8bdfb96a69b39ba5566530c154""I know but I do it SO much better. Do you want to take a bath and I can rub your back and your belly it will help you relax?" he asked in a confronting and a little seductive voice. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81420b81fe7097976caab8ec584a9757"She nodded her head and he walked into the bathroom and started to run the bath water. They both got into the bath and Toby was rubbing Spencer's stomach and just staring at in shock at her beauty. They both began to doze off so Toby got her out of the bath and dried her off and tucked her into bed. He loved taking care of her it made him feel like he was always going to be able to do this./p 


	9. I Thought I Lot You

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7283223e53927cb8256b8c535514661c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*Spencer is 4 months along and her hormones are not very strong yet.* /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43886f78be26a67d016fd01428114540"Tobyspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanand Spencer are at home laying on their bed watching tv. Spencer laughs quietly while looking down at her stomach. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61fcd4d8ab78ec3f7950e1b18a7bbd83""What's so funny?" He asked after stopping the tv./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="780363df7c85326b62a87c17ddcd9316"She smiled and looked at him, "I can feel the baby moving around, here let me see you hand." She pulled his hand onto her stomach, he could feel the baby moving around. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6646980b8630e81fb275ec84b812c6d5""I can't believe we are going to have a baby in five months," Toby said before kissing her on the forehead and then her lips gently. "I have to go to work today." He said after pulling away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fd259527824444576300496c623a70b""Okay, will you let me fix you breakfast and then you can leave for work," she said as they both got out of bed. In the kitchen while she was fixing breakfast Toby was in the shower. After he got out of the shower and ate breakfast the said their goodbyes and he was off to work./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="764d6842d4ca2b0e8a00d881cfaeb4a5"Toby pulled out at a red light and a small monte carlo chevy pulled out and t-boned his 66 chevy truck that spencer got him when they first started dating almost 2 years ago. When Spencer got the call that her fiance got in a car accident she rushed to the place that he got./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0efd726299e000cc7f3ee01442993c54""Oh my god Toby are you okay? What happened? Do you need to go to the hospital?" She threw the questions at him being over protective./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8792da37d454fda46ba25b7101342805"He walked over to her and hugged her as tight as her pregnant belly allowed him to. "Hey, i'm fine it's okay nothing is hurt on me but my truck is another story." She smiled and looked at his truck and frowned out she wouldn't be using her much because of her pregnancy but she wouldn't be driving very much it made Toby nervous. They went home after taking his truck to a body shop and getting an estimate on how much it would cost to get it fixed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="405553e413936d17442c2e0114c95fbd"Spencer wrapped her hands around his neck and mumbled under her breath, "I thought I had lost you, don't do that to me." He kissed her forehead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed184d8f56845112ba74af9dc643a5ae""I would never leave you on purpose, I promise I love you way too much to leave you. Especially now that you are carrying our child. Now let's get you inside and we can watch a movie or take a nap or something." He said with a smile and then they took a nap./p 


	10. Maybe This Time

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcef50329e7c9863503425edcca45521"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*spencer is about 5 month pregnant now and the hormones are extremely bad*/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b34598abb9bb0801f85c5852e360be7f"Spencer is laying in bed when Toby walks in the door after getting home from work/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd12cb3b5a47c8fc0a141e2777fdb8f7""Hey what's wrong with my two favorite people? Why do you sound so upset?" he asked but he knew it was probably just the pregnancy crying. She wiped her tears away before shaking her head, "okay just making sure that my women was still as perfect as she was when I left for work," he kissed her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a5fafee6a55458e764d870e342095e7""Can I ask you something about the wedding?" he nodded his head and sat next to her on the bed, "I want to have the wedding after I have the baby, I to be able to walk down the aisle without having to wobble." he laughed and nodded his head yes, "also so I don't just have to sit there on the honeymoon."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41f9a41f488d0babceac676e927eb2a5""One you can have anything you want and second i don't care what we do on the honeymoon as long as I am with you," he smiled and she blushed. "When do we get to find out the sex of the baby?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c6759bacc175564332ac68891eb8249""Well I have an appointment tomorrow so that that is when we will find out," she said with a smile on her face, "come here and kiss me already."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="919be5c44f5fef81ccb55eb0f8697deb"They kissed a long and passionate kiss that seemed to last for hours they only stopped to take short breaths. He pulled his head away and picked her up bridal style into the kitchen and put her on the counter. She couldn't think of why he would do this. "Why did you bring me into the kitchen and put me on the counter?" She asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56a365e57a84a8d3ad6cf4aba83e280b""So that I could cook you and the baby some diner," he kissed her once more but this was shorter, " and have we talked about baby names yet? I think that is kinda important." He smiled and laughed while hugging her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79932f613e30476b72f398a8828291c0""No we haven't but I think that can wait, just kiss me like that again it was more fun than just sitting here for nothing." she said when she pulled his lips against her. Deepening the kiss by battling his tongue with hers, 'I love him so much he is the best thing that could have possibly happened to me.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33ab78c3051dbe28646139634a9f5d19"(NEXT DAY AT THE DOCTORS)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9885606b90f5c27f0d94a6fd1cb8ef8c""Well I think it is time to find out the sex of your baby. You do want to know the sex correct?" the doctor said to Toby and Spencer who had her shirt pulled up off of her belly and the blue/green gel on it. "Well it looks like you're having a little baby girl congratulations." he continued to move the machine around and saw something that shocked him. "Oh well actually it looks like there are two babies right here. You guys are having twins! The other baby is a boy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d59331136409acdbc467c300f5447b2c"Toby almost fainted they were both shocked and then Spencer notice that she was a lot bigger than she should have been but she put it off as it just being her size. They looked at each other and smiled worriedly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4aab125ff652e37e0661823a47fe2204""It'll be okay we can handle twins." Spencer told Toby trying to comfort him./p 


	11. Name Time

***spencer is 6 months pregnant and Toby is doing his best to keep her happy but is struggling but it is now time to plan the wedding***

"No, baby don't say that you're not fat you're pregnant," Toby said trying not to make her mad just trying to reason with her.

"Why do you think that, of course i'm fat have you looked at me, I mean come on-" she was cut off by Toby crushing his lips against hers and taking her face into his hand.

"What was that for?" She still had her eyes closed like she was waiting for another kiss.

"That is the only way I can shut you up ever since you got pregnant," he replied back with before going back down to pick her up just to prove the point that she isn't fat. "Now see if you were fat I wouldn't be able to pick you up," she squirmed away so he but she knew that if he couldn't pick her up she would be fat.

"We need to be planning a wedding that will be here in about 5 months. Unless you want to have the wedding right after you have the baby." He said as he was walking into the kitchen.

"I know and yes I want to wait for about 3 months after the baby is born," she smiled and said one more thing. "I have been thinking of baby names for our little ones. I came up with 3 names for both a boy and girl.

Girl Boys

1\. Teara 1. Jaxon  
2\. Conner  
Mae 3. Evan

He looked at the list and smiled and kissed her cheek, "I love them all but I think that my favorite ones are Evan and Teara." She smiled and nodded.

"Okay I guess that we just found our baby names. Can we have Jaxon as his middle name and then we can have Chey as the middle names as hers?" He nodded his head and hugged her and said still holding her, "so don't we need to call your parents and the girls."

They called everyone and they all loved the names when the day was over they went to sleep, Spencer was huge by now I mean she is having twins and she has found out the names finally.


	12. Let's Look at Dresses

*SPENCER IS 7 MONTHS PREGNANT AND SHE IS GETTING TIRED OF BEING PREGNANT BUT SHE HAS YET TO PLAN FOR THE WEDDING AND IT IS IN JUST A FEW MONTHS AND SHE HAS HER FIRST BABY SHOWER IN A WEEK*

(Spencer's POV)

Why can't I find a dress I'm so tired of this I just wish someone else would plan it for me, and to add more to my plate I also have to plan a baby shower but what if I can convince Hanna to do it for me. I call Hanna and she says yes to the baby shower but no to the wedding. So I try to call my mom, hopefully she isn't still mad at me for getting pregnant it's not like I meant to.

"Mommy," I asked my mom with. "Yes my dear." she said in a loving voice which made me think that she wasn't mad at me anymore. "Can you help me plan my wedding? Please I am always tired so it is hard and I am HUGE now." She said yes and I told her that I would still pick out the dress that I wanted.

"Baby! My mom is gonna help us plan the wedding." I yelled out to Toby I would have gotten up but up hurts to walk because my feet are so swollen. He ran into the bedroom where I was sitting and hugged me, "really? This mean that I can help you pick out a dress for the wedding and we have to do much more work for it." I nodded my head and smiled.

(Toby's POV)

I am so happy that we don't have to spend much time on the wedding and I know what you're thinking 'you can't help her pick out her dress,' but Spencer doesn't believe in superstitions so she doesn't mind if I help her but I won't see it on her until the day of the wedding. For the honeymoon we are going to fiji but she is just going to have to wait. I want to surprise her so I go back into to the kitchen. For breakfast I make her a pancake and 2 eggs and some orange juice. I have been keeping her off the coffee because she gets too jittery and I don't believe that is okay for the babies. When I walk into the bedroom and hand her the plate with all the food, she has been eating a lot ever since she got pregnant. I mean she is eating for three so why not let her eat what she wants.

"Baby thank you. You didn't have to do this for me I could have gotten up and helped you." Spencer said with a tear of happiness in her eye. Did I mention that her emotions are extremely sensitive right now? "But I know how bad your feet have been hurting you so I decided to make my bride to be a nice big breakfast and my little babies." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"So I think that I found a dress that I like. I will just have to lose a lot of weight for it," She said looking down at her belly and then eating. " Well I don't think that you need to lose weight for me. I will love you no matter what."

(Spencer's POV)

The dress that I picked out is a short strapless dress that doesn't have very many details but I love it. I think that Toby will love it too.


	13. Too Soon Too Fast

*SPENCER IS NOW 8 MONTHS PREGNANT AND BECOMING MORE AND MORE AGITATED EVERY DAY AND IT IS PUTTING A STRAIN ON THEIR RELATIONSHIP*

(Spencer's POV)

Is this ever going to end? I mean my feet and back are both always swollen, I can't even wear my engagement ring anymore. The twins are constantly kicking. I don't think that I can handle this anymore, Toby doesn't understand he just tells me that I will be fine and then rubs my feet or my back. I am not complaining about the foot rubs or back massage. On the upside I found a wedding dress so now I have one thing off of my list. At my babyshower I got tons of clothes both for Teara and Evan so we won't have to buy many clothes in the first 2 months of their lives. Everything is amazing about being pregnant other than the stuff that I mentioned, but the worst thing is the fact that people think it is alright to talk to my stomach like they have the right to come up to me a just talk to my stomach. I tried to explain that to my fiance but he just thinks that it is my emotions but I think that it really is rude that they can just come up to someone and do that.

"Toby do you still love me?" I asked him standing in front of a full length body mirror. "Of course I do why wouldn't I love you? Have you been thinking that?" he said walking into the bathroom next to me. "I'm just getting really fat and I can't even lay with you the way I want without the twins kicking. But no I was just wondering."

"One you're not fat and you never will be and I don't care how we lay as long as I know that you are in the same bed as me." Toby said this is a very sweet loving voice while kissing my neck. I turned around and tried to say, "Hey." But I couldn't before get anything out I had a sharp pain in my abdomen and screamed in the pain. "Baby what's wrong?" I screamed again and my water bursted.

"The babies...I think.." I let out another scream. "It's time...the babies are coming and they are not going to wait another month.

(Toby's POV)

Spencer told me the babies are coming so I try and pack as many clothes as I can for her and the babies. We weren't thinking that the babies would come 2 weeks early so we were not really prepared. After getting everything including Spencer into the car we headed to the hospital. Every 5 or 6 minutes Spencer would scream and squeeze my hand harder.

When we got to the hospital and we were checked in the doctors told Spencer that she was already 7 centimeters dilated and she almost passed out after hearing that information. After about 6 hours of labor and birth we had to babies that were beautiful. Teara Chey Cavanaugh was 6.8 pounds and healthy. Evan Jaxon is 5.2 pounds he had a few breathing problems but he was fine. Both me and Spencer were worried about Evan but the doctor told us that he was conceived after Teara so that is why he was so small.

(Spencer's POV)

The babies have been born after a long and painful birth. I decided to have a natural birth which was the wrong idea. Toby stayed strong for me and the babies, I love the three of them so much I don't know what I would do without them. We went home two days after Teara and Evan were born. I put Evan in a blue sleeper that had black writing in the butt that said 'my daddy says i'm cute' and it is the most adorable outfit ever. Teara is also in a sleeper, but this one was custom made that said 'Teara Chey Cavanaugh' on the belly in cute lettering.

At home it is never quiet, I don't think that I have slept longer than 5 hours in 2 days. This is going to take some getting used to.


	14. Take The Pain Away Baby

*THE TWINS ARE 6 WEEKS OLD AND SPENCER AND TOBY ARE EXTREMELY STRESSED OUT AND OVER TIRED*

(Spencer's POV)

The twins are wearing me out I seriously need a break. Don't get me wrong I love them with all my heart but they never sleep and are always crying. I don't think that I have had a full night's' sleep. My mother says that I just overacting. I think I am going to convince my mom to take the twins for the weekend so me and Toby can have some alone time. He has been a huge help with the twins, getting up in the middle of the night with Evan and I get up with Teara. The twins have to sleep in our room so if one of them wakes up and they scream their head off the other will wake up. We are working to get a bigger house, one that has preferably three bedrooms for when they get a little older they can have their own room. I have started a job down stairs at the brew, it doesn't bring in much money but I am looking for another one to replace it. While I am at work the twins go to a daycare that is paid for by my mom. She has been helping out some this is only the second time the babies have stayed at their house, it seems like she is still mad at me for getting pregnant at 19.

On the way to my mom's house Evan starts to cry and that turn into a scream and after about 3 minutes of this I want to pull my hair out. When we pull into my mom's driveway past the gates I jump out of the car and Toby honks the car horn.

"Toby did you change him before we left the house?" I said obviously aggravated. He respond with, "of course I did I always do. Do you want me to change it again and You can take Teara in?" I nod my head and take Teara in the house. After I give my mom the babies' stuff to her we leave as soon as we possible can.

"It'll be good to have some alone time with you tonight. We deserve it." I sigh and Toby kisses my temple. We go home and call for takeout food. After we eat we decide to watch a movie and eat popcorn. I turn to Toby and smile and he takes my face into his hands and kisses me gently. We haven't had almost any contact like this other than little peck kisses and cuddling when we sleep and that doesn't last for very long. I love kissing him and I miss this a lot, his lips are soft and his hands make me feel safe. I moan as his head drops and he begins to kiss my neck, I can feel him smile against my skin when I moan.

(Toby's POV)

Spencer and I dropped off the twins at her mom's and we just got home and just finished a movie. I take her face in my hands and kiss her softly and she kisses back. I drop my head and begin kissing her neck and a moan escapes her throat. Hearing makes me smile against her skin. I slowly push her shirt up and it exposes her stomach that is now flat considering all the home workouts she has been doing preparing for the wedding. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist and walk down the hallway into our bedroom and lay her on the bed. She pushed my shirt off of my chest and kissed from my ear down to my chest with small quick kisses.

I hear her gasp and say, "please... Toby... take the stress away," I smile and pull her shirt as fast as I could, I tell her, "I love you so much," she just nodded her head and kissed me without responding. "I'm sorry," I said and she pulled back and looked confused. "Why are you apologizing? You have nothing to be sorry about." She says with a soft smile on her face. I tell her, "that we haven't been able to have any us time in the past couple of weeks." She laughed and kissed me, pulling me onto her. The rest of the might is a blur.


	15. 2 More Days

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ede4bf713edb4d20a829be42eef8b9ab"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*BABIES ARE 3 MOTHS OLD AND THE WEDDING IS IN 2 DAY! SPENCER IS STRESSED OUT BUT THE TIME WITH TOBY HELPS AND NOW THEY SET TIME UP AT LEAST ONE NIGHT A WEEK SO THEIR RELATIONSHIP STAYS OKAY*/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a84a5035bb2b0a75b60647cb1d1f174"(Toby's POV) /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48f5d3e5f95e892c23a520f9b8f5c3ad"I am really nervous that Spencer is going to back out on me and take the kids with her. I love her and the babies with all of my heart, I don't think that I would be able to live without her. Anyways the wedding is in two days. Last night the twins stayed with her mom and we have to go pick them up in about 45 minutes. I gently run my hand up Spencer's arm to wake her, when she doesn't wake I kiss her and she kisses me back letting me know that she is awake. The best thing about the best thing about the twins being at Veronica's house is that we get to wake up when ever we want. When we finally get out of bed I take a shower and she cooks up breakfast. I decide to surprise my beautiful bride to be with a small back massage. So I run my hand up the back of her shirt while she is making some bacon and eggs, I rub her shoulders and it makes her smile softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e55ecf6860ab2ae2826dd76d5236b1b""What is all of this about sir?" She asked hardly being able to get any words out. "I just thought that my beautiful, smart, sexy girlfriend deserved a back massage. Just so you could relax, you know that we are going to get married in 48 hours," I respond while kissing her back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb8c06708a57d7da2bfe6b692b2063ce"She turned around and put her finger in front of my lips and whispered, "no don't even start we have to go get Evan and Teara from my mom's house." I groaned and backed up letting her finish cooking us breakfast. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e1c3e41c0556fab0faf084e040e4507"On our way to get Evan and Teara it was pure silence, no radio, no talking. Honestly it was kind of awkward, I'm not sure why but it was. Of course as soon as we got the twins in the car they started to cry but not very loud. Spencer took Teara with her to Aria's house so they could talk about the wedding and other girl stuff she didn't talk to me about. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6ca3aae95b4ac458e01c1fe84d53f22"(Spencer's POV) /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b2474537699698174c135d0cdbed0ef"I take Teara with me to Aria's house so we can hang out and Toby and Evan can have some father-son time. At Aria's we completely forget about talking about the wedding we just talk about hers and Ezra's love life along with mine and Toby's. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d64de020a156ce09c534e4063c22ece""So how are you and Toby doing?" Aria asks with that look in her eye like. "Perfect," I say with a smirk, "the babies are a handful so we get my mom to take them to my mom's. We get our alone time at least once a week." I say looking at Teara, she is laying in her carseat, she was still asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f424e4b5c3df5f00a68a97951eba16c6""Me and Ezra are amazing. I love him so much. Do you think it would be too soon to talk about marriage. I mean I'm ready but I don't know if her is." she says looking straight at me. "I don't think it is too soon I mean we have been out of school for awhile. Oh yeah, how is taking classes at Hollis going?" She nodded her head and looked at her with thankful eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd668b65754141dbe52079fab8a85a26"It was about 9 when I got on the road to go back home, Teara had already fallen asleep and carrying her in was a pain so I texted Toby so he could come help me if Evan was asleep. He came out to help and kissed my nose and brought the heavy baby seat in the house. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec7b5ea7d4971903f6cbcb1e123af913""What about that? You got home and both of them are already asleep and now do you think that we could have some time to cuddle and watch movies?" He asks trying to be sweet by taking my jacket off, I nod my head and he picks me up bridal style carrying me into the bedroom. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6e34c100bdb7e2db65d00c3942e6cf2""Just practicing for when the real thing happens." He says trying to hide the smirk on his face. "I'm perfectly fine with that." I say with a cute smile on my face and we lay down onto the bed and I burry my head into his bare chest taking in his sweet scent. Being his wife is going to be so much easier now that we have children and I think that I am going to have to tease him tomorrow and the day of the wedding. Just for fun, it's funny when he doesn't get his way./p 


	16. Time For A Wedding

***basically no time jump between the last chapter but today is the wedding day and this might also contain the honeymoon beginning.***

(Spencer's POV)

Today is the wedding, I am going to Aria's house around 8:30 to get ready so I am going to try to sneak out of the house and take the babies to my mom's house.

I wake up with my head laying on Toby's chest, I carefully lift my head and kiss his cheek before getting the twins ready. Once the twins are ready and fed they fall back asleep in their carseats, I usually put them in their carseats because it is easier to carry them and they always fall back asleep. I text Aria once I drop off Evan and Tears, **I am on my way to your house I will be there is about 10 minutes~S.** She just replied with **okay I will see you then be ready to talk about the wedding!** I smile at my phone and let out a small laugh.

After I pulled up to her house I ran inside way too excited to lock my door, as soon as I walk in I yell, "honey I'm home!" jokingly. She came into the living room laughing, "okay spill, where is he taking you for your honeymoon? I want details!" I just shrug my shoulders and say, "trust me I will call you with the details. Do you care if I lay down the twins on your bed?"

"Yeah, sure I don't mind." I go up to her room and when I get back down she has her makeup bag and hair curler on the vanity in the bathroom.

After about an hour of doing my hair she starts on my makeup and that takes even longer. But once she got done the twins wake up hungry. Aria feeds Evan and I feed Teara, they both fall back asleep pretty quickly. We went back to my house and Toby was there but Aria got him out of the house so I could put on my dress.

(Toby's POV)

I wake up and Spencer isn't beside me and it kind of startles me but I remember that today is the wedding day and that she had to go to Aria's house to get her hair and makeup done. We are having the wedding pretty early, I think it is around like 1:30. I am honestly still nervous about the wedding, it scares me half to death every time she doesn't wake up next to me. But every time I hear her voice it makes me so happy, and to think that I am going to be married in less than 3 hours make me even happier. I head over to my best friend Caleb, even though Spencer and Hanna don't talk much I am still friends with Caleb which is her boyfriend. I arrive at Caleb's house around 12 and as soon as I get ready and get on my way to the church.

"So where are you taking her for your honeymoon?" Caleb asked me with a grin on his face, "I'm taking him to an island called Fiji, it it is pretty close to hawaii." I told him returning the grin. "How long are you gonna stay there?" Caleb kept asking questions, " we are staying there for a week. But don't say anything, she doesn't know where we are going. I will call you whenever I can to share details." He nodded his head.

Once we got to the church to set up the wedding. I put the ribbon on the pews the are pink and white to match the wedding flower that matches the bridesmaid dresses. Spencer wanted to match the dress the flowers instead of the flowers to the dress. She said, "no I want to pick out the flowers that I want and then get the dresses to match the flowers." I just agreed with her, because I didn't want to argue with her. I didn't argue with her the whole time we were planning the wedding. It makes me happier everyday I get to love her.

It's about 30 minutes until showtime and the guests are showing up. I see Aria's car pull up which means that Spencer is in the car with her since I am not aloud to see her today until showtime I ask Caleb to go get the children. Once the babies come in they basically get passed around with everyone holding them. Everyone is here and starting to sit down when I hear the music, Spencer's mom is holding the twins while I wait on her in the front of the church. Next thing I know I see the most beautiful women walking down the aisle with her father next to her. I lock eyes with her and feel warm tears rolling down my face from the realization that I am about to marry the most beautiful, smart and overall amazing women in the world. When she approaches me I take her hand and kiss it gently and smile at her father thanking her. The priest starts talking and we repeat everything he tells us to repeat and then we are about to say our vows.

"No one understands how lucky I am to be allowed to marry this amazing beautiful women. I can't explain to you how much I love you in words but every time I look at you my love deepens for you," I stop for a second letting a tear or two slip out of my eyes and she does the same. "This life would not be the same, I wouldn't have you or our beautiful children. Having Evan Jaxon and Teara Chey has been an exciting experience and I'm glad that you chose me to become your husband. The best part is that I get to call you my _wife_ and that makes me even happier than you just being my girlfriend. I want to start this new life with our children and you in our home. I love you so much Spencer." I just about break into tears of joy when I finish. She smiles and has tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I want to begin by thanking you for being there through my crazy life. Most of all putting up with me when I thought that you didn't love me. The way you make me smile just by breathing, the way you kiss me when you get home from work. I know that I have been a pain ever since the twins were born but you just pushed it off by being stress. I also want to thank you for being the best father that you can possibly be." I smiled and looked him straight in the eye when I finished, "I love you so much Toby Cavanaugh and I want to become Spencer Cavanaugh." She looked so happy at this moment in time I never wanted to leave.

The priest asked us a question and I said, "I do."

She replied with, "I do." with a huge smile on her face.

"You may now kiss your bride," the priest said and I placed my hands on waist and pulled her into a kiss. A long passionate kiss and we pulled away and she smiled at me and kissed my lips again.

(Spencer's POV)

We just got married and I couldn't be happier. At the reception I try to sneak in kisses as much as I possible can. I love him so much I could never be happier right now. After the reception we leave and say goodbye to everyone and my mom takes the twins to her house for three day and Aria will take them the rest of the week.I get in the car and sit back on the way to the airport. I kept asking Toby where we are going but he never told me, although he did tell me that we are going to an island close to hawaii, I am really excited.

"Baby we're here, we just landed." Toby said into my ear shaking me gently. Apparently I fell asleep but I told him that I wasn't tired, that I was just resting for the honeymoon.


	17. The Honeymoon

*** at the honeymoon left off right where the last chapter ended.***

(Toby's POV)

We just got to the small house that we rented for the week, I pick Spencer up bridal and carry her in the bedroom.

"This shall be our home for the next week. I hope you like it Spencer Cavanaugh." She nods and smiles every time I call her by her new name. I love the way Spencer Cavanaugh sounds.

"Mhmm I like it but I _LOVE_ you and I don't exactly want to be standing here just talking to you. We could be doing such different things right now." She says kind of complaining that I am not kissing her. I decide to tease her since it is our wedding night and we won't have another one so why not make some fun out of it. "I don't know, being on the plane made me kinda of tired I think I am just going to go to sleep." I look at her trying not to smile at the death stare I receive after tell her this.

She begins to take her jacket off and grabs my face and says, "oh, just shut up and kiss me already," she could barely get the words out before kissing me.

I placed my hands on her thighs and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me, I put her on the bed and she practically rips my shirt. Once she got my shirt off she smiled when she saw my abs, I unbuckle my pants and I take her clothes off. The only thing between us is her bra and underwear and my boxers. I leave a nice red mark on her neck that hopefully would be gone by the time our honeymoon was done. I unhook her bra and kiss her breasts.

(Spencer's POV)

We have been in this cute little house for about 10 minutes and about two of those minutes were spent talking about Fiji. I kiss him as soon as I get the chance and he picks me up at my thighs and puts me on the bed. I tore his shirt off and he unhooks my bra before I realized that he left a red mark on my neck where he stayed in one place for a long time. We throw our clothes off in a manner of time and when we were done I fell asleep on his chest while he stroked my hair and occasionally kissed my head and told me he loves me.

 ***small time jump in the chapter so I could make it longer so you are getting two chapters in one***

(Spencer's POV)

We have been here for two day and I am loving it, I usually call Aria to tell her details and call my mom to make sure that the babies are doing good. I think Toby has been enjoying himself every time I see him I get a quick or long kiss that almost alway ends up leading to something; either sex o just a very heated make-out session.

We are going to go swimming in a little bit, the best part is that there are hardly any people on this island with me and Toby. Whenever he calls me from another room he always calls me 'Spencer Cavanaugh' or ' ' it makes me smile every time he calls me that. I am pretty sad that we have to go home in 3 days but I miss my babies and I want to sleep in my own bed. Also talking to Aria in person is hard because I don't get to see her facial expressions. Although I love being here with Toby, my husband, I miss the rest of my family.

"Hey whatcha thinking about?" Toby comes outside and sits next to me and kisses my shoulder up to my neck. "Nothing just thinking about our life back at home and about the babies. Do you think our lives will be really different when we get back, ya know with us getting married and stuff?" I asked, I didn't want anything to change with our lives right now. He just gave me and shrug and pulled me into his lap, we sat there watching the sun set off in the distance and I wanted to stay in that moment forever.


	18. Home Sweet Home

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ba99b0a16c216e171433a771c592f8e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"* Spencer and Toby just got home from their honeymoon*/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44daf8917141b73a523c1494d7681193" (Spencer's POV) /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19fb8c0626641edf61b2b3990851062e"We just pulled into the driveway I automatically run into Aria's house where the twins were staying. Toby was laughing at how fast I was running into the house. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af91ad4da69f5a50d7e9442064bbaee3" "Babies, momma is home and daddy is here," I say once I see both Teara and Evan laying on the floor playing with each other while Aria was watching them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffeadfee9e3fca8b89b297a5959a33ae"Toby runs in the house and picks up the children and hugs them. I can't help but smiling at the sight of my em style="box-sizing: border-box;"husband/em holding our babies and kissing them. I could hear the babies laugh a little and I think this is the first time I have ever heard them laugh. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0ec41e89d0ea417a6b72e4211baa0e4""So... How was the honeymoon? I mean was it what you expected?" Aria asked me when I went into the kitchen to get the twins baby bottles. "It was perfect, her took me to Fiji and most of the time we were just in bed or we were swimming in the ocean." I responded and I still couldn't keep this smile off of my face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ddd5660e927b0c74f49da41660bf4e8""Well then I wish Ezra would propose already. I mean I talked to him but he hasn't done anything." Aira said kind of upset sounding. I tried to cheer her up by tell her, "hey look on the bright side, since he is taking longer than expected you guys will know that your right for each other. Or he is planning something really romantic and sweet and that is when he will propose to you." She looked at me with excitement glowing in her eyes. She nodded her head and Toby came into the kitchen with a twin in each arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="179ca9daeff40fe824b82e3267591cd2""Are we ready to go I got all of their belongings in the car?" I nodded and took Evan from his arms so it would be easier and Aria brought out their diaper bag./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eccbfa7015c96b1d5da6ce084627117f"We said our goodbyes and headed home. When we got home both Teara and Evan were fast asleep, we brought them in and out them in their cribs next to our bed. Toby pulled me down onto the bed and just randomly started making out with. Well I guess it wasn't random he was my husband now. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25656b60413dbad072554dbc6bed60f4""We...can't...the babies...are...here." I mumbled in between kisses and he shook his head and pulled me back down to kiss him again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="663dc710ff37c2ed1b162a66ef06cd72"The rest of the day we just layed around and relaxed on the couch and watch movies with my three favorite people. /p 


	19. Time To Say Goodbye

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48e31ecd674a8617438e2f09ef6effec"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"3 years later /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6ca3aae95b4ac458e01c1fe84d53f22"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Spencer's POV) /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="743d981e40cff21d8f45f5b1ceacac1b"The twins are 3 years old, me and Toby have been doing great thing are good. I just want to make sure that my babies are going to grow up happy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a84a5035bb2b0a75b60647cb1d1f174"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Toby's POV) /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e979b0cd56f31e44de15b652d1adf709"I love these babies so much I don't want them to grow up with problems. I am going to make sure that they are happy and I want to keep Spencer happy /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28f7e2a714a840952b47940f891da274"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" A/N: I know that was short but I didn't know how else to end it. I will be writing another spoby fanfiction, but I really didn't like this one. Go read my fourtris fanfiction story that I am working on now. I don't know when I will be writing the other one but I will as soon as possible./span/p 


End file.
